


The Hug

by these_dreams_go_on



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/these_dreams_go_on/pseuds/these_dreams_go_on
Summary: The much anticipated Bellarke reunion from the eyes of Murphy.





	The Hug

At first, it had been shocking.

Clarke Griffin had survived Praimfaya.

The Death Wave.

The Nuclear Apocalypse.

And been waiting on the shore of the lake when they’d emerged from the patched together rocket ship.

Then, nobody had really been surprised when Bellamy had come pretty close to braining Monty as he’d clambered to jump into the water and begin making his way towards her.

Despite the fact that he couldn’t swim.

She waded in to meet him and Monty pointed out that this didn’t negate his previous concern about the water being toxic for any number of reasons.

The two of them embrace, the water lapping around them and Murphy guesses that Bellamy has a foothold but Clarke was probably holding onto to him to keep her head above water.

He smirks and repeats the last part to Emori who doesn’t get the idiom and looks to Echo who is stripping off her hazmat suit.

“You think it’s safe?” she asks her but the warrior shrugs, “If it isn’t, I’m still the best swimmer we have, I can get to shore and start putting together a raft to get you five there safely.”

“What about Bellamy and Clarke?” Harper asks, looking out the port window and Echo shares a look with Raven,

“I’m sure they’ll move eventually.”

Maybe.

It took Echo about ten minutes to scramble out of her suit in that confined space and only five to dive into the water and swim to shore, barely emerging for air once in the two hundred meters.

She swam around Bellamy and Clarke who hadn’t seemed to have moved an inch.

“What if the water is toxic?” Monty muses and Raven snorts, “If it was, I’m sure Clarke would have waited til he made it to land.”

“I don’t know,” Harper disagreed, “It was a _long_ six years, I can’t believe she’s _alive_!”

“Who wants to bet she and Bellamy will be sharing a sleeping bag tonight?” Murphy jokes and winces when Emori jabs him in the arm, “ _John_!”

“It’s been twenty minutes and they haven’t moved…wait, I think Clarke’s shifted her head slightly.”

“Where’s Echo?” Monty asks, and they look through the hatch door to see the shore empty,

“She won’t have bailed?” Harper asks concerned, risking a glance to Raven who had been bunking with Echo for the last three years.

“She’s a grounder who hasn’t touched the ground in over half a decade, and we’re not going anywhere,” Raven says, only a bit defensive, “Give her a minute.”

They do and Murphy wonders at what point they have to get over the awkwardness and tell Bellamy to let go of Clarke.

Echo reappears on the shore, with another person in tow,

“Hold up,” he announces, “More survivors?”

“Aww,” Harper coos, “Clarke found a kid for her and Bellamy to parent.”

Murphy notes bitterly that nobody lectures Harper for the crime of stating the obvious and the kid, waves at the rocket eagerly before she and Echo walk off again.

And this was getting old.

“If nothing has melted Bellamy’s suit and eaten his flesh can we assume the water is safe?” he asks impatiently and Raven gives him a withering glare,

“If you’re that bored, we can test if cockroaches can swim.”

“They can, you know,” Murphy tells her, enjoying the surprise on her face, “And they can hold their breath for up to forty minutes underwater.”

He had admittedly spent an afternoon in the old Ark library reading up on cockroaches to surprise Raven in situations just like this one.

This time when Echo reappeared, she and the kid were dragging an inflatable life raft. The bright orange flotation device made a harsh contrast against the natural colours around them but it was big enough to carry all of them in one go.

Echo and the kid figured out the paddles pretty quickly and reached the rocket, trying to stand up until Raven warned them about capsizing the raft, so they sat back down and Emori was sent down first as the lightest person in the group.

Murphy sent Monty next and he hears the kid outside eagerly introducing herself, chatting away and he figures she must be happy to see different people after so many years. Unless there had been survivors’ other than her and Clarke?

They'd find out one way or another. 

He steps back to let Harper go next and waits until he hears her land in the raft before turning to Raven, “You know the captain going down with the ship thing is only for water based vessels?” he jokes and she glares at him but without any heat.

“Shut up,” she grunts, trying to pull herself into a standing position and he quickly goes to help her, “Pins and needles.” She admits under her breath and he nods quickly so she can pretend that he believes that lie.

Raven had to go into the raft last because she had no idea how she was getting down with her injured leg and Murphy wasn’t entirely sure either, but if he had any understanding of what the dials on the rocket were saying, the damn thing was sinking into the lake.

Still, she’d probably rather slowly sink and drown than admit than make herself a burden to their people and definitely not in front of the new girl.

So, Murphy climbs down into the raft and waits until Raven has wrangled herself into the door before pointing at Clarke and Bellamy,

“Think they’re finally kissing.” he comments and when everyone is looking at the two statute impersonators, he takes Raven by the hips and tries lifting her down into the raft. Surprisingly, she doesn’t fight him so he manages to get her down without any disturbance to the vessel, so nobody noticed.

“No, she’s still got her face in his neck,” Echo comments, “Can she breathe?”

“We have a camp set up just off the shore,” the kid announces, “We figured you’d come down here. So, we have shelter and even clothes just in case.”

Probably food too.

“Do you have anything to eat that isn’t algae?” Monty asks and the kid tilts her head in confusion, “What’s algae? Is it like jerky? Clarke always makes me eat jerky.”

Murphy’s mouth is watering and they barely reach the shore before they’re staggering up the pebble bank and stripping out of their hazmat suits, groaning with relief to have fresh air on their sweaty bodies.

“I’m Madi.” the kid tells them and they give their names,

“And that guy not letting go of Clarke, is Bellamy.” Murphy adds, jerking his thumb over his shoulder and Madi grins,

“Yeah, she told me about him too.”

Huh.

Told her _what_ exactly?

He glances around the group and sees that in spite of everything, their interest was piqued.

“Well Madi,” Raven throws her arm around the girl’s shoulders, “Why don’t you show us where this camp is?”

Madi looks back to Clarke but with a quick shrug, begins leading them to the tree line and Murphy checks the time keeping device Raven had rigged up for all of them on the Ark.

Fifty-six minutes and counting.

This was just getting embarrassing.

He hoped that there wasn’t some sort of paralytic in the water that slowly ate its victims alive.

Well, he wasn’t going to risk Bellamy’s wrath if there wasn’t.


End file.
